El destino nos quiere juntos
by nassa'de'black'lautner
Summary: Renesmee Cullen una chica de 17 años que descubrirá que el destino puede juntar a dos almas que deben estar juntas... -TODOS HUMANOS-


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, a Stephanie Meyer sí, pero si fueran míos me quedaría con Jacob xD**

El destino nos quiere juntos

**Renesmee Pov**

Un mes suspendida de clases, ahora me consideraban una alumna 'problemática'. Pero si solo pudiera olvidar los últimos 3 meses de mi vida: Salí con mi profesor de Castellano, intentamos que todo fuera muy secreto, el tenia 23 y yo 17... Viví los mejores momentos que pude con él, pero luego unos meses nos vieron juntos paseando, y en el colegio se extendió el rumor, hasta que llego a manos del director, yo, sin saber nada de esto, pero él, sabiendo todo... Un día, me llamo y me dijo que se iba a ir de la ciudad, y que termináramos, y me corto, sin darme ninguna explicación, luego fui a clases, y bueno, me entere de todo, y aquí estoy.

Me dirijo hacia mi trabajo de medio tiempo, estoy juntando plata para irme a la universidad... y aunque no me gusta el trabajo, debo hacerlo por mi bien. Pero cuando voy caminando hacia el bus, mi larga cabellera se engancha en el bolso de un chico, y sin mirarlo, saco rápidamente una tijera y corto el mechón, y me voy.

Luego de una larga tarde de trabajo, me dirijo hacia el paradero del autobús, cuando un chico se me acerca, y me dice

-¿Eres la chica... que se le engancho el cabello en mi bolso?- y me muestra un mechón de pelo colgando de su bolso

-Perdona, no era mi intención dejar mi pelo colgando ahí, si quieres puedo quitarlo- digo mientras me agacho, pero el chico toma mi mano y me dice

-No te preocupes, pero me gustaría saber tu nombre…- dice.

-No es necesario- articulo, sin problema mirando hacia la calle para ver si viene el bus. Pienso en tomar el metro, y camino hacia la entrada, pero el chico me dice

-¿Puedo volver a verte?- incrédula, ante tales palabra, digo alejándome

-Que sea lo que diga el destino- y el chico estupefacto me mira alejándome.

Han pasado como cinco días desde que tuve el encuentro con el extraño chico, pero sin querer, pero como si quisiera verlo, me dirijo hacia el paradero donde me hablo. Y lo encuentro sentado esperando el Bus, me mira, sonríe y me dice

-Parece que el destino quiere que te vuelva a ver, ¿o me equivoco?- me siento completamente ida en sus palabras, y le digo

-Mi nombre es Renesmee Cullen- me mira, sonriente, como sabiendo que yo iba a ir ese día, y me dice

- Jacob Black- y sonrió, sin hacerle caso a la voz que me dice 'sufrirás'

Desde ese día nos veíamos todas las tardes antes de tomar el autobús; nuestras conversaciones eran simples, muy fáciles de entender, sin adentrarnos en temas personales; pero un día lo encontré bastante rojo, tenia fiebre

-Por favor, si no es molestia, llévame a mi departamento- y sin mas remedio tuve que llevarlo -vivo solo- me dijo, y lo cuide hasta que le bajo la fiebre, luego de que se durmiera me fui.

Al otro día me lo encontré de nuevo en el paradero, pero esta vez me vio, fue rápidamente y me abrazo, me quede paralizada, y sin mas esperar, lo bese, y claramente el beso fue correspondido... y comenzamos a salir.

Pasado ya el mes de mi suspensión, volví a clases. Los rumores sobre mi hacían retumbar mis oídos, pero no les preste importancia, ya que sabia que todo eso que hablaban sobre mi era una estúpida mentira.

El profesor de Geografía me pidió que fuera a buscar unos mapas a la sala de profesores; fui, y la secretaria me dijo que los tenía el nuevo profesor de castellano

-¿Nuevo... profesor?- dije nerviosa, y esta me dijo

-Si, ¡mira! justo ahí viene entrando- y al decir esto me doy vuelta y veo a Jacob tan sorprendido como yo... nos ignoramos, y hacemos como que no nos conocemos, pero ambos sabíamos perfectamente que nuestra relación no podría existir.

Quedamos de vernos a las 9 de la noche en el parque de diversiones. Al encontrarnos nos damos un largo beso, uno de los últimos, entramos y vamos a la rueda de la fortuna, le cuento mi historia, él me cuenta la suya...

-Debemos...- intenta articular, pero yo lo callo, y digo

-no lo digas, ya se lo que pasara- y sellamos esta oración con un largo beso, y con nuestras manos tomadas, prometemos que en el colegio, no nos hablaremos, y que no podemos hacerlo mas...

Al otro día en la mañana, me corté mi larga cabellera; quedo muy corta, la dejo hasta los hombros; y me voy al colegio, intentando poder cambiar en este último año de colegio que me queda. Al entrar, lo veo guardando unas cosas en su casillero

-Profesor- le digo, me mira sorprendido, no puedo evitar dejar caer una lágrima

-Buenos, días, alumna- articula titubeante, dejando caer una pequeña lagrima que solo yo podría haber notado, y me voy, no sin antes decirle

-Volveré a verlo cuando mi cabello halla crecido, y pueda engancharse en su bolso- y reímos, mirándonos desde lejos.

Un año a pasado desde eso, hace una semana que fue mi graduación, mi cabello esta del mismo largo del incidente del bolso y como siempre, me dirijo hacia el paradero del autobús, en el mismo lugar donde se sentaba el, y pienso que quizás nunca lo volveré a ver, y una lagrima que no esperaba se escapa, dejando una marca en mi cara; siento pasos, levanto la cabeza

-Parece que el destino nos quiere juntos, ¿o me equivoco?- y lo veo con un gran ramo de flores -felicidades por tu graduación- y me lo entrega; estoy llorando, pero no es de tristeza, es de felicidad, me paro, dejando caer todo lo que tenia a mano, y la abrazo fuertemente y lo beso apasionadamente

-Ahora nada nos impide estar juntos- le digo al oído

-Quiero que estés conmigo por siempre y para siempre- me dice el, asiento, llorando, y me besa tiernamente en los labios

-Te amo- digo sonriendo

-Yo también te amo- me dice el, y toma mi mano y me vuelve a besar, y con esto sellamos este juramento de amor. —

**¡Hola! Volví, espero que les haya gustado, a mi no me gusto como quedo, yo quería que me quedara de otra forma, pero bueno… ¿Qué les pareció?, comenten**


End file.
